


【GRF下路】你干嘛

by Zerosbin49



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosbin49/pseuds/Zerosbin49
Summary: “你干嘛？” “干。”
Relationships: Viper/Lehends
Kudos: 16





	【GRF下路】你干嘛

**Author's Note:**

> 不是很会用ao3 如果有错误请在lof即使私信我 TuT 谢谢了

孙施尤只觉得自己已经麻了。

他连跪着的力气都没有，完全是趴在床上，朴到贤提前在他腰下放好的枕头真的派上用场。一方面帮他缓解腰部酸胀的感觉，另一方面也方便朴到贤捞着孙施尤撅起的屁股继续操他。

突然的深入让孙施尤又一次叫出来，哪怕嗓子已经沙哑，声带的基本振动都会让他撕心裂肺的痛。

“你干嘛？”孙施尤泪汪汪地回头质问始作俑者，朴到贤停下来，就深深地停在他体内，生殖腔的入口处。

“你干嘛？”  
“你干嘛？”

这几天直播让孙施尤开心坏了，不用和绑定AD双排再加上和弹幕学习拼音讲中文，甜甜辅助Lehends不仅得到小迷弟的仰慕还收获粉丝的赞赏。人一开心就会忘乎所以，被问到“喜欢Viper还是Teddy”时，当着其中一位当事人的面回复喜欢Ruler，在游戏公屏说要和Teddy结婚。再一次撒娇一般喊“你干嘛”后，AD弟弟再也忍不住，很别扭的学了发音对他回复“你干嘛！”

孙施尤的高度快乐叫他忽略了空气中越发浓烈的伯爵茶香，一个人小脸红扑扑的继续在峡谷穿梭。队内其他alpha自然能感受到同类施加的压力，李承勇见训练室气压不对，光速下播拖着郑志勋扬言回屋打牌培养感情，为下一次中野联动做准备。孙施尤还在玩赛娜时忽然感觉身边站了一个人，一瞬间强力的气场压制带着信息素狠狠砸个他眼冒金星。唱歌后下播，孙施尤才发现自己连站起来的力气都没有了。

朴到贤注视着他，孙施尤后脖颈还没结痂的牙印已经变得滚烫并和心跳同一个频率跳动。

“你干嘛？”他听见自己语气弱的几乎听不清。

朴到贤不耐烦的咂舌，上前孙施尤一把抱起。

“干。”

朴到贤是真的生气了。连临时标记都会小心地咬他的腺体，朴到贤总怕小兔牙会伤到孙施尤，也答应绝对不释放信息素造成生理压制。非常体贴尊重omega的弟弟几乎是头一次信息素失控，宣泄不满，孙施尤的第六感告诉自己即将面对如海面暴风雨般的恐怖经历。omega这种稍微被撩拨就立即进入性爱状态的生理机制实在叫他头痛，更何况他被朴到贤扔在床上时屋子里的信息素早就浓到叫他几乎窒息。

朴到贤在上方盯着他，不知道小崽子那里学到的装逼大法，脱去上衣露出的直角肩，灯下照着的越发冷白色调的皮肤实在是过于性感。一般不怯场的孙施尤被如此冲击的画面搞得头昏脑热，十分不争气双手捂住红了的脸。

他湿了。

怒火中烧的朴到贤绝对不会放过孙施尤，到手的猎物先玩弄再吃掉一定令人心情大好。朴到贤沉默着把孙施尤扒了个精光，脱下他的内裤时居然还扯出一道淫乱的银丝----孙施尤的发情期被朴到贤信息素诱惑的提前光临。平时乱叫还爱打闹的辅助到了床上鸦雀无声，在朴到贤的注视下皮肤泛着粉色，害羞到无地自容。他不敢拿开挡在眼前的手，孙施尤特别害怕对上朴到贤的怒视也特别羞愧和弟弟上床。

但adc的性格就是不会怜惜疼爱惹自己生气的omega。

朴到贤的兔牙啃在辅助的脖子上，嘴唇隔着肌肤触摸血管的收缩，感受到孙施尤一下下奋力搏动的心脏。用牙齿叼起并轻碾锁骨的肌肤，留下昭示所属权的紫色印迹糜烂又色情。

“到贤，嘶…别让咬痕露出来…在衣服下面，啊！”孙施尤突然尖叫，又马上反应过来隔壁还有队友，之后双手捂住嘴。朴到贤不愿意听他废话，干脆舔了一口他的乳头叫他闭嘴。“不让人看见？”他漂亮的食指与拇指搓捻着已经挺立的红豆，让孙施尤的呻吟不断从指缝中露出。

亲吻，舔舐，吮吸。孙施尤被快感激出生理泪水，开着空调也在朴到贤身下流了许多汗，但打湿床单的远不止于此。他呜咽着想要朴到贤填满自己，像小猫挠人一样抓着朴到贤的肩膀仿佛在催促他快一点。

朴到贤这个人只有在吐槽他和直播时话多，平常都是冷着脸的酷盖。所以这种设定带到床上就带感许多，手指插进去的那一刻孙施尤是真的爽到了，自分化后发情期靠药靠临时标记解决一直叫他不懂为何omega朋友都说做爱更爽。他身下湿的厉害，朴到贤也没有放缓动作。电竞选手的手都很漂亮，朴到贤的手就是最好的例子，指节纤细关节圆润，指尖还微微上翘。平时握鼠标的手如今在他身体里轻按慢压，想到这里孙施尤心跳动的更加快。

朴到贤在做扩张，做爱时孙施尤总是希望被亲吻和拥抱，但今天惹了弟弟生气他也不敢撒娇耍赖，只好在注视下短促的喘息，手指抓着alpha的肩头。一根紧接着是两根、三根，孙施尤也握过朴到贤的手，但是用不同部位含住和握住的感觉是不一样的。还在感叹指尖划过内壁代带来快感，突然他们就抽出去了，空虚感充斥着整个身体，孙施尤含着泪疑惑地看向身边人。

“干嘛呀…““Lehends选手喜欢谁？”

怎么关键时刻问这种问题，孙施尤急地快要哭喊出来。“到贤别…”“Teddy，Ruler，和Viper你喜欢谁？”要不是性器就抵在入口处，单听朴到贤提问的冷淡语气，孙施尤是真的猜不出来这个人在做爱。哪怕他下面的小嘴已经一张一合贪婪的等待对方的侵犯，朴到贤就死脑筋一样坚决等待他的回答。

“喜欢谁？”  
“朴到贤朴到贤朴到贤！最喜欢你了！求求你快点进来吧！”

孙施尤的哭腔终于在朴到贤完整的操进他体内后犹如新生儿第一次啼哭般嚎叫出来。年轻人是真的猛，他几乎内脏都要被这个狗崽子捅出来，孙施尤满脑子都是刘玉玲那句“oh youth.”。朴到贤不是他一个alpha，但绝对是让他最爽的那个alpha。阴茎粗暴的碾过每一寸肠壁，撑平了褶皱，朴到贤很快就找到他了敏感点，对那里恨恨捅顶。朴到贤这个人上床和操作风格高度相似，都是极致细腻又干净利落。孙施尤此刻已经被快感浸泡，双腿脱力只能虚晃地夹在朴到贤腰间。他都不知道自己什么时候被朴到贤硬生生操射了，滴落在他们两人的肌肤之间，每一次顶弄龟头都撞击生殖腔入口的肉壁上，让他酸涩又舒爽。

“施尤哥，Teddy选手有这样操过你吗？”他忽然停下动作，深深的卡在生殖腔入口，小小的顶弄就能让孙施尤爽出眼泪来。“没…”朴到贤退出了一点，孙施尤知道弟弟对自己了如指掌，立刻带着哭腔改说：“有过有过。”

“爽吗？”“没你爽。”

孙施尤哽咽着说，为了显示真诚还特意撑起上身努力的点头肯定朴到贤床上功夫十足。

朴到贤挑眉，这个表情说明他心情变好了。孙施尤不得不内心叫苦，“施尤哥”平常不叫结果在床上叫，让他害羞到脚趾蜷缩，这算什么闺房情趣吗？不再闹别扭的小朴终于愿意抱抱他的辅助，交换了做爱过程中第一个亲吻，所有的喘息呻吟都被封入其中。刚射过的性器又硬了，孙施尤想伸手去疏解被朴到贤拦了下来。

“Teddy选手进去过吗？”“啊？哪里？”孙施尤还没问完就被阴茎顶撞生殖腔入口的动作让声音都变了调。“你疯了，怎么可能！”孙施尤生气地拿拳头捶了朴到贤的肩膀，虽然还在快感中让这个没有力气的行为更像是娇羞撒气。朴到贤冷一晚上的脸终于喜笑颜开，他亲昵地抱着孙施尤加大力度继续操干。

“不，不行了…没力气了。”孙施尤已经叫不出来了，处男的热情快把他烧成灰烬，明天下不了床这个事已经板上钉钉。朴到贤亲吻他哥的脸颊示意鼓励，唇下的高热温度证明这场性爱的激烈。最后孙施尤听话趴在朴到贤放在他腰下的枕头上，感受到因为宽肩而比自己大了一圈的弟弟终于把他牢牢地锁在怀里。

重新进入让两个人都爽的发出叹声，就在孙施尤以为自己要被朴到贤操到天荒地老时，朴到贤俯身趴在他耳边问：“朴辰成进不去的，我能进去嘛？”

孙施尤忽然缩紧地后穴说明这句话确实刺激到了这位一向玩的很开的omega。朴到贤停在他体内，那个地方也可以叫做产道，没进入到生殖腔成结他是所有人的omega，但是一旦成结标记后，除非去做手术物理解除，朴到贤从此就是他唯一的alpha。

孙施尤后颈的腺体又开始发烫跳动，与性格大相径庭的牛奶味信息素和空气中的伯爵茶香纠缠混合最终融化为一体。他们肌肤紧贴，呼吸一致，孙施尤感受着腺体被朴到贤的唇亲吻，也承受着背上心跳的一声声敲击。

久到朴到贤以为孙施尤累到昏睡时，身下的人闷闷地说：“进来吧。”

得，孙施尤突然感到体内的性器又粗了一圈。

几次撞击后生殖腔终于向他的alpha开放，更加湿热紧致的宝地让adc体验到人生的另一乐趣，青年的好体力再一次发挥作用，阴茎每次操入都要顶撞进窄小的生殖腔。孙施尤翘着屁股回身企图讨一个安慰的吻，朴到贤福至心灵干脆把他翻了个面儿，直接抱起来向浴室走去。

“啊朴到贤！”新的姿势让龟头更深的进入生殖腔，还因为走动的原因慢慢磨蹭把孙施尤折磨到泪眼模糊。他只能用最后的力气抱住朴到贤的脖子好不让自己掉下来，这个动作让他十足觉得自己像一只猴子。

热水从喷头里洒下来，朴到贤把孙施尤按在墙上与他接吻，唇齿磨蹭，舌头纠缠。原来不懂电视剧里主角互通心意为何吻的如此激烈，如今朴到贤总算明白抱着自己的omega同他做爱舌吻再把他操到哭才是人间真理。

浴室的镜子清晰的反射出情欲的样子，孙施尤在混乱中看到自己被朴到贤宽阔的肩背挡的严严实实，朴到贤的背上又都是自己的挠痕，每一次深入都能看到背部肌肉的收缩变化。“啊！”忽然用力让孙施尤回过神对上朴到贤的视线，朴到贤好像在责备对方不用心而故意戏弄，孙施尤只好强忍着酸涩主动舔舐朴到贤到嘴唇表示歉意。

从浴室又回到床上，经过一轮操干，硕大的龟头卡在生殖腔入口终于膨胀成结，朴到贤像扑咬猎物般再一次咬上孙施尤的腺体。血腥味混合着双方信息素的味道弥漫在他口腔中，偌大的征服欲、成就感以及强烈保护的爱意涌上心头。孙施尤抵在朴到贤肩头，皱眉闭眼等待熬过标记的疼痛感。他感受到微凉的精液射入滚烫的内壁，加奶的伯爵茶终于熬好，被标记的omega终于有了归属感。

由于生理特质，他们还要很尴尬的躺在床上维持这个姿势，但是显然被肯定的朴到贤心情极佳，难得在等待结收缩时还玩弄孙施尤的头发。他们身上汗水混合，终于分开时还有些许乳白色液体从股间流淌下来。孙施尤太累了，身上到处都是绽放的吻痕，胯骨还留下用力掐过的青紫印记。朴到贤简单收拾了一下床单和两人身上的混合体液，关了灯就寝。

刚刚结合的alpha与omega相互依偎提升了很大的安全感，朴到贤吻上孙施尤的眼睛哄他入睡。“会怀上宝宝吗？”孙施尤在他怀里抬头问，明明已经困得抬不开眼皮还要执着的面向他。朴到贤一时语塞，轻拍他的背回应。

“有了那就生下来吧。”半晌，思考过后朴到贤低声说。孙施尤放在朴到贤肩上的手晃了一下，呢喃一句话就彻底没了意识。

朴到贤听到了，他听到他的omega说了什么。

如果孩子的父亲是你也没什么大问题。

他有些惬意的松了口气，把孙施尤又往怀里抱紧，反正发情期才刚开始，他们有漫长的时间可以共度温存。他的omega有过很多alpha，他的辅助有过很多adc，但那都不是问题。

眼下是他，眼下陪在孙施尤身边的是朴到贤，是孙施尤保护的adc，是孙施尤认可的Alpha。


End file.
